


Lesson

by lobahound



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Strap-Ons, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobahound/pseuds/lobahound
Summary: Catra tries to get on Adora's nerves, but is surprised with what Adora has in store.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 130





	Lesson

Adora sat back and sighed, even though the kingdom was Glimmer's, she still had to do daily tasks here and there. Sure, nothing like when the Horde existed or when there were aliens trying to invade her home, but it could still be a pain in the ass to deal with some people. Especially when your partner won't stop teasing you. Catra was supposed to come along to help Adora with anything she might need, but the most she had done that day was slack off, eat food from the villages they had to visit, and tease Adora in front of everyone. Adora could never find Catra annoying, she loved her too much to think that, but she could be a hassle from time to time. Not that she truly was mad at her, but the blonde did like to be playful about it. Today though, she indeed was a bit stressed.

It was now the evening, they were back in their castle room, the room that once only belonged to Adora but was expanded (not exactly needed, in Adora's opinion) when Catra came to live with her. Adora relaxed back in a chair, closing her eyes. She hears the door open and close fast, but still doesn't open them. In a few seconds she gasps when said person jumps into her lap, placing her arms around her neck. "Catra!" She exclaimed, looking confused at the cat girl. "That startled me, what are you doing now?"

"Hey Adora," Catra nuzzled against Adora's chest, purring. "Great job today, sure made an impression fighting those huge uh… boar things," she said, sounding a bit sarcastic but genuinely meaning the praise.

"Thanks? You should have helped me though! You distracted me a lot today…" Adora huffed, looking away from Catra. 

"Not my fault you think I'm irresistible, love," Catra provoked further, chuckling. "I was just playing with you, I never get to do that much anymore! I like to see you red in front of everyone because of me…"

Adora rolled her eyes, but smirked. "You know how to get me worked up," she pointed out, running her hands through Catra's arm. It was hairier than hers, and striped, much like a cat. "Are you… in heat or something?" Adora finally asked after minutes of silence.

Catra pushed her and got up, "Way to be romantic!" Her tail seemed to wag as she walked towards the bed and threw herself there, "Maybe though… you should find out." Adora didn't waste any time at all.

The blonde was on the attack, jumping up onto the bed to pin her lover down. "Bold, huh?" Adora didn't dignify her with a response, instead moving down to nip at Catra's neck. She was unresponsive, only to Adora's irritation. As her kisses and nibbles got more aggressive and heated, Catra was finally letting out long sighs. Any breakthrough was enough for her girlfriend, and she started peeling away at Catra's clothes to egg her on further. "Hurry with it, Adora."

"You're trying to be all suave and stuff, but you're so needy too," Adora complained. Instead of listening to her demands, she got slower, savoring every article of clothing she pulled off of her skin. When she pulled off Catra's shirt, she gave kisses right below her collarbone, and marked her with lovebites. After a bit more teasing, it's her pants next, as her hand drifted over the tent in them. Catra was always not wanting to focus on it much, and she always respected her wishes, but the small amount of love she gave to that part of her was always appreciated. She takes a second before removing her panties, as Catra gets comfortable. "You okay with this today?"

"Mm, sure."

Adora hummed, touching the head with a single finger and rubbing it in circles, with a smirk on her face. Catra let out a pleased sigh at the touch, she was already very hard. Adora started to run her hand up and down on her shaft, slowly, before leaning down to take the head in her mouth, licking and already feeling the pre-cum drip into her tongue.

Catra gripped the sheets below her, biting her inner lip at the sight. She thrusted her hips up trying to get most out of that feeling. "Hurry up…"

Adora simply stared up at her before taking more of Catra into her mouth and starting to bob her head. Catra shot her hand down to Adora's head, gripping a bit of hair in between her claws. The blonde smiled while she continued sucking, until she had an idea. She let go off Catra with a wet pop, and licked her lips, leaving Catra to stare at her confused. "You really are eager, you look so sad that I stopped, you should see your face."

"Shut up."

"Don't worry, you will like this," she winked at Catra, who blushed. "You need to get prepared anyways." She licks her fingers one by one, looking up at Catra with lidded eyes. She then surprises her lover with a wet and cold finger teasing at her ass. She can't help herself from shuddering as Adora's finger is soon surrounded by warmth, and slowly another finger is added as she pulls her hand back and forth.

"Adora!" Catra arches her back, surprisingly sensitive as her girlfriend plays with her ass. She never did it with her fingers before like this, but god it felt a lot better than she ever expected. Everytime it curled inside of her, Catra let out a grunt. It got even better when her girlfriend started to touch her sheathe, stroking the fur softly. She starts from her balls to the base of her dick, slowly going up and down as she continues to finger her girlfriend. But she could only take it for so long, she needed something bigger.

"Mmm, Adora, could you use the… sword?" Oh how she hated the name. It was their strap-on, but Adora liked to refer to it as her second sword. At the mention of it, Adora's eyes glistened, she stopped working on Catra and got up to go quickly fetch the strap and a bottle of lube. She quickly adjusted it to herself, it was a pretty big one as Catra liked it big. Catra looked at Adora now getting up on the bed again, feeling her dick twitch from the sensations she knew she was about to feel, spreading her legs open. 

"You should turn around," Adora said as she gripped Catra's hip, and helped her turn. Adora spread her cheeks for a minute getting a good view of her hole, opening the lube and teasing her hole with her finger a bit more before she placed the strap's head against it. "Do you want this?" Adora asked leaning in a bit, in a low tone. Catra nodded her head as fast as she could, and tried to throw her ass back into Adora's dick.

Adora gripped her sides as she thrusted in slowly, the other sighed in relief and pleasure. She was tight, Adora wished she could feel her warmth around her. Once she was as deep as she could get, she started to hump in place. Catra gasped, the strap was always so huge around her, and all she could do is purr out and throw her hips back. She'd always love the size as Adora rolled her hips in place, like the two were locked together. They might as well be, as Adora held her lover closed, her arms tight around her torso. "Moreee…"

Adora was quick to reply, pulling herself back so she could thrust deep inside of her girlfriend, making her shiver from the pleasure. Soon, Adora moved one of her arms down to grasp Catra's dick, stroking it as she fucked her harder and harder. "You love having your pussy fucked, huh, Cat-raaa?" She teased, the heat of the moment letting her say things she'll soon regret. Catra responded with a cry, gripping onto whatever she can reach as a specific thrust hit just right. There was more and more resistance with each thrust, letting Adora know that her lover was about to explode at any moment.

Catra felt a pressure on her lower belly, her moans started to get louder and she felt grateful for the soundproof walls. "Adora, pl-please," she closed her eyes shut, as she felt her dick twitch against Adora's palm, before she thrusted into it, cumming all over the sheets below them, some of it sticking to Adora's hand. Adora stopped, letting go of Catra's dick and staying still. She took her hand to her mouth and licked cum off it, humming with satisfaction as she saw Catra trying to catch her breath. Adora gave her ass cheek a last squeeze before she pulled out, watching her lover instantly throw herself in bed before realizing she had done so in a puddle of cum right there. "Ah fuck!" She exclaimed as she felt her body get sticky.

Adora didn't have time to warn so she sat there laughing at Catra's misery. "You sure are tired," she said in between giggles, before she knew Catra was throwing a pillow at her face. "I'm sorry!"

"Shut up…" Catra sat down in a comfortable spot and then smiled, "I love you, idiot. Come here."

Adora quickly put the strap away, leaving to clean it later, and got closer to Catra, nuzzling her chest. "I love you too."

They laid there for a few more hours, cuddling and chatting in whispers, they ignored the mess for a bit, it didn't really matter for that moment. Any stress they had before had vanished, they were too busy giving each other all they love they could.


End file.
